In the Genes
by Chunk127
Summary: It's Clark and Dawn's big day with three surprise guests.


A/N This was the original end for United We Stand but I thought it just made too much of a butterfly effect and I wanted to do a sequel.

* * *

Two little girls are running up the stairs one with blond hair in an orange dress. The other with black hair running up in a flowery dress. They know they're dressed up for a reason but right now the only thing that matters to each girl is making it up the stairs and into the church before the other one gets there. The black haired girl smiled when she looks back and sees that she has the lead. She runs up and her door closes on her blocking the way in as the blond little girl runs right in winning their race. The black haired little girl opened her door and came in.

The black haired girl stared at the blond haired girl she finally had her beat that wasn't fair. "Liz you cheater you used your powers to shut the door so I'd lose."

Elizabeth Queen just smiled and looked at her best friend. "Hey, I never said I wouldn't use my powers Helena."

Helena Lehane just waved her arms around. "No using your powers when we play until I have powers too."

* * *

Bruce watched the two little girls playing and arguing as he came to the hall with Chloe. Chloe just looked at him. She knew this wouldn't be easy Bruce hadn't seen Helena since she was 1 year old. "Hey are you going to be OK today?"

Bruce just nodded.

Chloe just rolled her eyes. That was reassuring. Chloe was holding her head hoping not to knock off her brown wig. Why does she always fall for brooding guys who like brunettes? "Yeah that was reassuring. Look why don't we stop for a bite to eat after this have some fun you know that thing the world thinks Bruce Wayne has but is actually just a cover."

Bruce just glared at her.

Chloe just sighed. "No, no dating for the Batman we'd hate to cut in on that brooding time."

Bruce just looked at her and started. "One, dating within the team always leads to disaster. Two, you're a synthetic immortal Kryptonian and I'm a rich kid with issues, lots of issues. And three, if my enemies ever found out there was someone special in my life they wouldn't stop until they strike at me through her."

Chloe just looked at Bruce did he seriously go there. "One, the exact reason we are here today is because dating in the team does not always lead to disaster. Two, I dress up as the thing that killed my first real boyfriend and pummel super powered criminals. You don't have the patent on issues and three."

Chloe just lifts the limo they came in over her head one handed. She looks up and bashfully puts the limo down. "Sorry"

Alfred emerges from the limousine and starts walking for the hall. "That's quite alright Ms. Sullivan." Alfred is actually hoping Chloe can get through the titanium walls Bruce put up after Faith left and took Helena with her. She's better then Selena or Talia.

Bruce just turned to Chloe and stared at her for a couple seconds. "Dinner and a movie?"

Chloe just had a smirk. "It's a start."

* * *

Chloe and Bruce enter the church and see Helena and Elizabeth playing a round of tag. Liz moved to hide behind a pew which left Helena looking for her. Helena turned to Bruce and smiled. "Daddy"

Helena ran right past Bruce and into the arms of Angel whom was getting a blanket off his head coming in with Faith. Angel just smiled and caught the child when she jumped into his arms. "Hello Inion."

Faith just looked at the two in a similar orange dress. "Hey what am I Hel chopped liver?"

Helena jumped out of Angel's arms and into Faith's. "Mommy"

Faith just as easily caught her daughter. Clark was right 7 years ago on that day in the hospital. Faith thinks she's a good mother with the hand she had. He was also right about the hotel full of babysitters they all helped her raise Helena when she came back from Gotham. They all helped her raise her daughter but nothing's happening with Angel despite Helena's efforts. "So were you good for the Queens?"

Helena just nodded. "I played with Liz all day."

Faith just smiled looking at her daughter knowing who she'll be. She recognized her eyes the moment she was born and put two and two together. It caused a smile for Faith knowing that woman in the future was actually her little girl all grown up. She hands Helena off to Angel. "Why don't you two get some good seats for the wedding?"

Helena pulled Angel by the arm. "OK come on daddy."

Bruce just turned to Faith. "She's getting big."

Faith just nods and walks away from him. "No one stays a kid forever…well except for you."

Faith just walks out and sees Alfred. The one part she hates about her and Bruce falling apart is not seeing Alfred. Dick has moved away from Bruce following her example and she still works with Barbara and Dinah when the situation calls for it. "Hey Al how are you doing?"

"Quite well Ms. Lehane thank you." The elderly Englishman replied.

Faith looked at him arms across her chest. "You call me Ms. Lehane again and that is going to change."

"My apologies Faith" Alfred responded.

Faith just smiled. "It's cool Al."

Alfred just smiled. "So is Ms. Helena here?"

Faith just nodded and pointed her out with Angel.

Alfred just had a hand over his mouth. "She looks so much like Bruce. Is it possible for Master Bruce to…?"

"No" Faith answered sadly. "You Dick and Barbara however are free to visit her anytime you want."

"It's not fair." Alfred insisted. "To keep him away from his own daughter."

"What do you want me to do Al? What the hell am I supposed to do?" Faith asked dead serious. "I told Bruce to make a choice and he made it. So tell me Al what was I supposed to do after Jason died. Just ignore it and pray every night that the newest headstone in Gotham's many cemeteries doesn't read here lies Helena Wayne dead at age 2 just another victim in the perpetual cockfight between Batman and the clown as the graveyards fill and he just throws him back in the asylum with the Swiss cheese security starting their little game over again."

Faith stopped to catch her breath. "I saw Jason's body everything that sick freak did to him and when I went after him…Bruce protected the Joker form me. So I made it very clear Batman goes, The Joker goes, or we go. Bruce made his choice he'd rather be Zorro outside that movie theater then move on with his life."

Alfred just frowned. "He really did love you."

"I know." Faith said. "It just wasn't enough." Faith decides to lighten the mood. "So you think they'll finally do it this time?"

Alfred just smiled. "I have $50 against Master Dick that they will."

* * *

Dawn stood there getting dressed in her wedding dress with Buffy, Willow, Giles, Xander, Tara, Elizabeth, and Joyce. "So how do I look?"

"You look beautiful and ready." Buffy said.

"Darn tootin" Willow added.

Giles just smiled at her. "You look beautiful Dawn Marie."

Joyce just smiled at her youngest. This is a sad day for her because this officially means she's old. "You look like I did on my wedding day sweetheart."

Xander just kept his mouth shut and gave a thumbs up. Last time he said what's the worst that could happen and they found Clark after the not wedding in a bloody heap as Kara and eventually Clark had to fight Darkseid to within an inch of his life before Fred finished it.

Tara just smiled at her. "Ms. Summers lets get you married."

Dawn had an ear to ear smile as she sensed a familiar OD coming up fast on her. Dawn stretched her arms out and caught a brunette and orange blur that transformed into a 4 year old little girl in her bridesmaid dress.

Dawn jut hugged her close. "Hey Joy you got anything to report?"

The brunette girl shakes her head no at least not anything she wants her to find out. "Nothing to report mommy."

Dawn just smiled they haven't got this far in a longtime getting married to Superman is a lot harder then it sounds. "Alright let's do this."

* * *

Clark was getting dressed for the big day. All his groomsmen have left so he could collect his thoughts. Clark just smiled as his parents came into the door. He guesses that he's getting one last talk before he's married.

Clark walks up to his parents and hugs them both. "Mom, Dad should have seen this one coming."

Martha just smiled she's glad to see this day finally come. "Clark are you ready to get married."

Clark just smiled. "I had doubts the first three times." He joked. "Now I've never been more sure.""

Jonathon just smiled. "Son honestly I don't think I can picture you married to anyone else. I only hope you two have as many happy years as we have."

Martha just smiled happy to see Clark in this state after Lana died. "I never thought I would see you so happy after Lana."

Clark just nodded he still misses her. The night she died he had a long talk with an angel. She convinced him that her father always told her things happen for a reason and actually held him for a good couple hours and told him that saving Lana could get someone else killed. Although it hurt him Clark decided not to turn back time and the angel disappeared in a flash of pink. She was a short angel that looked liked a kid…with brunette hair…and blue eyes…oh she didn't.

"Joyce Lara Kent!"

* * *

Joy withered her daddy used her full name that's never a good thing. Dawn noticed that look she got it from her. Dawn used it practically once a week.

"Joy are you in trouble?" Dawn asked as she senses Clark's OD coming. "Clark it's bad luck to see me in my wedding dress. Considering this is our twelfth time do you really want to push this?"

"Can you conjure different clothes I need to see Joy?"

Dawn snapped her finger as new clothes appeared on her and she opened the door so Clark could come in.

"Joy is there something you want to tell us." Clark asked.

The little girl shook her head. "No." She replied in her guilty voice.

Clark just went another route. "Is there something you don't want to tell us because you're afraid you might get in trouble?"

The girl just nodded her head and hoped for leniency since she's confessing. "I heard you and mommy talking you were so sad last night about Grandma Joyce and Grandpa Jonathon not being able to come to your wedding because they were in heaven."

Dawn just looked at her daughter. "What did you do?"

Joy just looked at her parents nervously. "I wanted to make sure Grandma and Grandpa could come so I borrowed Aunt Buffy's magic time ring and borrowed some of Uncle Ollie's special medicine from when Aunt Buffy was really mad at him. I healed Grandma Joyce's brain with Uncle Ollie's medicine while she was sleeping. Then I went to daddy in the past and convinced him not to change time."

Clark and Dawn stood mouths wide open at their daughter's revelation. They both held her tight. Clark was saying thanks and Dawn was wrapping her head around this. Dawn thought after growing up in Sunnydale she had seen every form of trouble a kid could get into.

Joy just looked over at Giles. "Who's he?"

Dawn just turned and saw Giles. "That's Giles how do you not know Giles?"

Clark knew the truth. "Because since I didn't use the chrono crystal to save Lana I used it to change the big battle for the much better. Like saving Giles and the others all while saving Tara from Hades."

* * *

Clark walks down the isle and sees everyone here. All his friends are here to give their support except for the ones watching the world. He sees AC and Mera, Bart and Iris, He sees Dick here with some alien girl from the looks of the redhead with Victor sitting next to her. He sees Kara sitting with Spike and his parents in the front row. Conner and Kara split and Conner started seeing Andrea. He wasn't exactly happy when Kara started dating Spike but he sees that they make each other happy so that's something.

Clark stands at the altar with Willow and watches as groomsmen and bridesmaids make their way down. Up first are Xander and Lois. Following them is Tara and Carter, Bruce and Chloe, Faith and Angel and finally the best man and maid of honor combo of Buffy, Elizabeth, and Oliver.

Xander grabs Spike and the two rushed to the back. Here comes the bride starts playing as Dawn walks down the isle with Xander and Spike on each arm. Clark smiles seeing behind the dress because Joy is walking with her mom down the isle.

That was the best surprise of Clark's life when Dawn told him she was pregnant. Jor El informed him that he could never have a baby with a human and it broke their hearts. Though Chloe and Kara quickly offered their services as surrogates it was rendered moot when Dawn got pregnant. They chalked it up to the perk of being the key and 9 months later Dawn gave birth to a beautiful Brunette baby girl in the new watchtower above the stars.

Clark just smiled as Dawn made it down the isle and Willow smiled and asked the required question. "So besides me who gives this woman to this man?"

"We do." Buffy, Giles, Xander, Joyce, Spike, Tara, and Oliver replied.

Willow just smiled. "Anyone object to these two getting married."

"No, now hurry up before something bad happens." Martha pleaded wanting to see them actually do this.

Willow just smiled and blew a little truth dust at Clark and Dawn to make sure they're honest. "We are gathered here today to finally merge these two souls into one. Clark Kent, Dawn Summers do you two join us here of your own free will. To acknowledge the bond shared between you."

Clark smiles and takes a ring form Oliver and places it on Dawn's finger. "I do."

Dawn smiles and grabs a ring from Elizabeth and Buffy and places it on Clark's finger. "I do."

Willow just smiled. "You may face each other and join hands." They do. "Clark you may recite your vows."

Clark just smiled and started. "I, Clark Kent, take you, Dawn Summers, to be my companion, forever. With you by my side I will never be alone. I've never known someone with such gentle grace and more pure heart. When I've been lost you've always been there to bring me back, so on this day, at this moment, I pledge the rest of my life to you. You've always believed in me, and I believe in you. When you believe in someone it's not for a minute, or just for now, it's forever."

Willow wiped a tear from her eyes realizing this is actually happening. "Um go ahead Dawnie."

Dawn just smiled and started. "Clark, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I was afraid that you were too good to be true, that maybe I didn't deserve someone so pure and beautiful and loving as you are. But here we are surrounded by the people that I love the most and I feel so proud, and so blessed to be your wife. Clark, I was literally created to love you." Most of the people in attendance just smile and smirk. "And I always will."

Willow just smiled and started tying rope to their joined hands. "Here before witnesses Clark and Dawn have sworn their vows towards each other. With this cord I bind them to these vows."

Clark and Dawn smile at each other realizing they are finally rounding home and speak in stereo. "Heart to thee, Body to thee, always and forever so mote it be."

Willow just smiled and repeated. "So mote it be."

"So mote it be" Everyone in attendance said.

Willow just looked at Clark. "Quick before the world ends kiss her."

Clark just smiles and pulls Dawn close as they kiss to thunderous applause. They're finally man and wife.

Elizabeth looks at Buffy concerned. "Mommy why are you crying?"

Buffy just smiled. "Its happy tears sweetie baby. I promise."

Willow just looked at the two and smiled. "Ladies and gentlemen it is finally my honor to introduce to you Mr. Clark Kent and Mrs. Dawn Summers-Kent."

Clark sweeps up Joy and walks out of the hall with his two favorite girls wrapped in his arms.

* * *

At the reception everyone is enjoying themselves. Chloe took some time and decided to talk to Iris. "So how's your hunt for The Flash going?"

Iris shrugged. "I finished it about three weeks ago."

Chloe just looked at her. "Really? So what gave it away?"

Iris looked nervous trying to answer. "Well a source and investigative report…Oh Bart talks in his sleep Powergirl."

Chloe just laughed. "Figured that with how much he moves around."

* * *

Buffy, Faith, and Dawn are watching their daughters play on the dance floor.

Faith just pointed to the little ones. "What do you think little Birds of Prey?"

Dawn just looks at her. "Don't be ridiculous. They're going to be Teen Titans at 16 and then work their way up if they want to be heroes."

Buffy just smiled. "If that's what they want of course."

All three nodded their heads. If that's what they want besides they can't exactly answer to what they did at 16 and Faith doesn't want to say big bad's enforcer at 17.

* * *

Clark walked up to Tess and Carter. "So thanks for that advice you gave me a while back kept me from hurting Dawn."

Tess just looked confused. "What advice?"

"Just nod." Clark and Carter answer. With how many times Carter married Sheyera his word is law on the subject.

Tess just smiled. "Oh yeah see that's what every girl wants their dream wedding and for guys to be loyal lapdogs."

Clark just smirked and walked up to his wife seeing a slow dance has started. These he can actually do.

* * *

Lois started dancing with Xander. "We should get married?"

Xander looked at her with a face of confusion. "I've asked you three times you said no."

Lois just nodded. "Can you blame me after what you told me?"

Xander just nodded and pulled out a diamond ring he had proposed to her with 6 months ago. "Lois Lane will you marry me."

Lois just nodded. "Yes I'll marry you. And remember if you're concerned about before I'm the daughter of a three star general and a slayer I won't take any of your crap like you're afraid of."

Xander just smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Willow and Tara were both dancing on the dance floor. Willow was so happy she got to run the wedding and marry Clark and Dawn. "Thanks for helping me become a high priestess."

Tara just nodded. "I don't think Dawn would have let anyone else marry her especially after the last 'minister'."

Willow just put a hand up to stop her. "Please don't mention that wedding attempt again."

Tara just smiled. "I promise I won't."

Willow just smiled and held Tara close. She always knew her life would never be normal and it still isn't dealing with the Cleveland hellmouth. But she wouldn't trade a single moment of it if this is where it led to.

* * *

Buffy just smiled as she danced with Oliver and watched her mother and Giles dance out of the corner of her eye. She can't believe they were both dead. Her niece is officially getting whatever she wants for Christmas this year. Buffy looked up at Oliver and rolled her eyes seeing the little fuzzies again. "What's with the peach fuzz?"

Oliver looked upset. "I'm trying to grow in a beard it's not going well."

Buffy just smiled at Clark and Dawn. "Think they'll be us in seven years."

Oliver just nodded. "I think they'll be themselves and be just as happy as us in seventy years."

Oliver came up with an idea. "Let's renew our vows."

Buffy just looked at him. "What?"

Oliver started to explain the situation. "We got a Vegas wedding with hazy memories at best. Clark and Dawn waited all this time because this is what they wanted. The memories our friends and families all of it. Marry me again Buffy."

Buffy just smiled and pulled him into a kiss. "Yes Oliver I'll be happy to."

* * *

Clark and Dawn were dancing. Clark asked the scary question going through both their minds right now. "Can you believe we actually made it?"

Dawn just laughed. "After you killed Darkseid last time I can believe it."

"I did not kill Darkseid me and Kara just beat him to within an inch of his life." Clark insisted. "Fred's the one that killed him."

Fred heard that dancing with Gunn and objected. "I did not kill him. I might have set up his mother box to open smack into the source wall it's not my fault he didn't check.

Clark and Dawn just grip tighter smiling that they are finally married. Clark gently sways her back and forth.

"So are your parents OK with watching Joy for the week." Dawn asked.

Clark just smiled. "Are you kidding they're ecstatic. Besides it gives us time for the honeymoon in the fortress."

Dawn just smiled once training was finished Clark converted the fortress into something of a shrine to krypton. He made it like a vacation house for them until the robots interrupt. Dawn looked up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Clark swears he feels electricity course through his body and knowing Dawn that probably was what just happened. Clark just smiled and was ready for the rest of his life he doesn't know how long he'll live but he's not the last anymore and he has the woman he loves. He's ready for anything life can throw at him next.

**THE END**


End file.
